


Asylum (Larry Stylinson)

by PureLarryMukeTrash



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Demon Edward, Demon Harry, Fire, Foursome, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Human Louis, Human Marcel, Incest, Innocent Marcel, Insecure Louis, Killer Edward, Killer Harry, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Lots of Murder, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis-centric, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Harry, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Sinister Edward, Sinister Harry, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Top Edward, Top Harry, Vampire Edward, Vampire Harry, Voyeurism, bottom marcel, edward - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, marcel - Freeform, rough, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureLarryMukeTrash/pseuds/PureLarryMukeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year a boat comes to pick up the worst criminals, including innocent Louis Tomlinson. He was caught at the scene of a crime he didn’t even commit.</p><p>He was taken to a Summersville Asylum, it’s a place where no one ever comes back.</p><p> It’s belived demons and vampires live there, that’s why committed those terrible crimes.</p><p>Only the worst live there, including The Styles Triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. p r o l o g u e

The year was 2009, Harry Styles was sixteen. He was an innocent looking boy, had a mess of curls, a cute face, but that face was deadly. His eyes, they were the most haunting thing about him, those eyes alone had killed 50 innocent people, including his own family.

But Harry, the young boy, looked all but guilty. In fact he was proud, proud that he killed more people than his brothers. Of course, Marcel wouldn't hurt a fly, he was the youngest of the triplets. Edward, the oldest, was sitting in the stands looking at his brother with no emotion at all.

The Evil Ones, that's what the townies of Summersville called the Styles triplets. Marcel was innocent, but no one belived him when he told them, so Harry made them believe.

Their sentence was to send them to Summersville Asylum, it was a tiny island surrounded by ocean. No one ever left. It was a place worse than death to humans.

Good thing none of the three Styles boys were human.

But to no surprise, the Style Boys ruled the place.

Now finally six years later it was time for the boys to find their lover. The three boys had gotten lonely and they were sentenced for release soon.

That's where Louis came in, the poor soul who was was sent there for something he didn't do.

The Island Of The Damned it was called by may others, but it was true.

Demons and vampires run the island, their beauty captivating the unlucky souls.

Including Louis Tomlinson..


	2. z e r o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, hi. I'm Caileigh and I hope you like my story!

_**Louis ran as fast as his legs would take him, he couldn't let them catch him. It was life or death him or-** _

_**Louis thoughts were cut of by a chilling voice behind of him.** _

_**"Oh, Louis" The slow yet husky voice said, it was one of them. The demons.** _

_**"You promised you wouldn't run, what is poor Marcy going to think when he finds out. He really likes you, and now your breaking him heart." Another voice said in fake disappointment, but from in front of him.** _

_**The voice made him stop abruptly.** _

_**"It's looks like were going to have to punish you, darling. It's a real shame, Edward and I really liked that bum of yours. I guess it'll have to be all red now." Louis clamped his eyes shut as he felt hands circle around his waist. He whispered a prayer, but all he got was a chuckle from Edward.** _

_**"God can't save you now, Lovely. You're with his worst nightmares."** _

 


	3. o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning gory as fuck.

The Styles triplets were the most nicest boys in the town of Summersville, from Marcel helping tutor kids to Harry and Edward helping Mrs. Joe mow her lawn after her husband had died. But they all had secrets, secrets that could hurt the family. Marcel liked to go out in the woods behind the house find small animals and take care of them but he always had to make sure his brothers didn’t find the small animals. The older boys had a habit of killing the small animals. While Harry made it quick using tools from the garage and shed Edward drew it out, he liked when they struggled, how they would try to thrash around when he wrapped his hands around the small and fragile necks. 

But this all changed when Anne came home from work and found Marcel crying over a decapitated squirrels head. She was confused at first but soon realised who it was by the happy look in Harry’s eyes. Almost like an artist who had just gotten finished with his masterpiece. She had gotten the 11 year old boy help as soon as she could but she didn’t seem to notice the disturbing drawing Edward had started to draw or the way Marcel had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and always seemed to be itching at his wrists. 

Saturday October 31st 2009

It was Halloween night, Marcel was with grandma and Anne was with her friends from work. But Harry and Edward were invited to a party, Caleb Winters party. It was an annual thing for highschool students of Summersville. For everyone except Marcel, ever since the Caleb incident Marcel had never been outside but that’s why the two brothers were here to get revenge on Caleb for what he did to Marcel, how he broke him. 

Caleb Winters was the boy everyone wanted, boy and girls including Marcel Styles ever since he had saved him from falling down a flight of stairs after being pushed by Nick Grimshaw. He could get Marcel to do whatever he wanted including going to a back to school party. But Marcel didn’t know that Caleb had a plan for him, Caleb and his friends had drugged the boy and taken advantage of him while he was under the influence. He then took pictures of him and sent it to all of his friends who then made fun of Marcel. Marcel being then ran home and told his older brothers who seemed very pissed but waited, waited until it was the right time to attack. Which happened to be a two months later while Marcel suffered at home.

Everyone looked at the two darkly dressed boys as they walked into the door. Harry had dressed up as a vampire whilst Edward went as a demon. It was kind of ironic how Harry didn’t need the teeth and Edward didn’t need the black contacts for his eyes. The male Styles were born with trait, except Marcel he wasn’t. But Anne didn’t seem to know this when she married into the family. 

Harry walked over to Caleb who was chatting with Nick, both of them seemed to have red cups in their hands filled with alcohol. 

“Hey, Harry.” Caleb said dragging out the ‘y’ in Harry once he noticed he was there. “Where’s your brother? The cute nerdy one not scary dark one I saw you walk in with!” He continues with a slur in his voice obviously hammered, Nick then slapped his chest as he giggled as he laughed like the thing he said was the funniest thing in the world, Nick was obviously hammered as well.

Harry clenched his fists together as he brought up Marcel.

“So I heard there was a scavenger hunt later.” Harry replied ignoring Caleb’s question. Caleb nodded his head whilst Harry just smirked, it was like Caleb had planned it out for them. “You know bad things could happen in the woods, you never know when a crazy man could come and kill everyone, it is Halloween after all.” He continued getting closer to Caleb with each word but Caleb just smiled and put a hand on Harry’s chest.

“Oh Harry, how could anything like this.” Caleb ignorantly said.

Harry smirked and walked away to find his brother leaving Caleb questioning what had just happened.

~  
Edward sat in the corner with a girl named Madison who was talking his ear off about her girlfriend Emily who had just broken up with her. He let out a thankful sigh as he noticed Harry was walking over to him. He excused himself from Madison who waved it off going to another one of her friends. 

“What is it, I thought you were talking to Caleb?” Edward questioned him noticing he wasn’t with Caleb who was now back with Nick. Harry shrugged and handed him Caleb’s phone. He looked at Harry in surprise but he just shrugged and then smirked when he heard Nick shout to get everyone's attention.

“Okay everyone, it’s time for the hunt.” Everyone wolf whistle the announcement and made their way outside in the backyard. Nick announced that the objects were hidden in the woods, a football, a golden cup, and a rope dyed red. Whoever found them first got a special prize that he didn’t tell anyone. Apparently it was a surprise.

Nick counted down from five

One,  
Harry and Edward put the two red devil masks over their faces to shield their identities. 

Two,  
Harry and Edward both grabbed an ax from the side of Caleb’s house.

Three,  
Harry grabbed a tranquiliser while Edward put his pocket knife in his pocket.

Four,  
Harry and Edward smirked under the masks.

Five,  
Everyone took off into the woods while both boys waited to attack it was a hunt after all  
When the first scream rang out everyone thought that it was just someone acting but by the second scream people started getting worried. Then the third, then the fourth that’s when they started getting worried but Harry and Edward were just getting started, they still had fifty others. They were the only people that stayed from the after party but they were also the people who were involved in hurting Marcel and this was what it was all about, revenge for Marcel.

~  
*If you get squeamish with blood then skip this, I’ll make another one of these when it’s over* 

Nick ran through the woods, he had seen Harry split Justin’s head open with an ax. He was sure Harry hadn’t seen him but he wasn’t about to take a chance. He ran into bushes and the occasional tree but other then that he was doing fine until he made the classic mistake of tripping over a tree root and getting his foot stuck in it. He was focused on getting out he didn’t noticed a shadow towering over him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk Nick. This is classic of a jock in a scary movie, getting his foot stuck in a tree after being chased after his girlfriend dies.” Harry smirked as he walked from the shadows seeing Nick on the ground with tears in his eyes. 

“C-come on H-harry, we’re f-friends. Please d-don’t do this to me.” Nick stuttered out looking up at the tall boy with a bloodied ax in his hands. Harry just leaned down to his height and grabbed his jaw running his bloodied hand over his chin. He then leaned further taking Nick’s lips onto his own. Nick tried fighting back but it was too late. Harry had taken his tongue into his mouth, after a few making out Nick slowly forgot about the position he was in until harry bit down on his tongue taking a big chunk out of it. Nick’s eyes widened and he let out a scream into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled away after tasting the metallic taste in his mouth. He then let out a dark laugh and swung his ax down right down onto Nick’s left leg. Harry found Nick’s scream to fuel him more as he swung the ax down onto his right leg. 

“You know Nick, I thought you were cute until until you raped my own brother. He didn’t get to say no like you did.” Harry chuckled darkly swinging his ax back down onto a now whimpering Nick’s chest. Harry leaned down and licked the gash with his tongue and smiled after hearing him start to choke. When Harry looked back up he say Nick was choking on his own blood.

“Pathetic.” Harry spat out before taking his boot and slamming it down on Nick’s skull over finally stopping after he heard a loud crack.

Harry walked away from Nick’s bloodied body after looking at it for a minute he then decided it was time to find Edward.

He found him putting Caleb’s body into the backseat of their car.

“Are you ready to go home.” Edward questioned with a grim smile, Harry nodded his head they only had a few hours before their mom would be home so they had to be quick with Caleb.

~

When Caleb woke up he was strapped to a table. He saw two figure in the corner of the room. Harry and Edward stepped out of the shadows, both smirking deviously.

“Caleb, we’re so glad your finally awake. Our mom and brother are getting home in about an hour so we have to make this quick.” Edward said taking a device out a box in the corner, it was a smaller box filled with various knives. He was so focused on Edward he didn’t notice Harry had disappeared for a moment then came back with scalpel. He shook in fear as Edward grabbed his face in his hands. Edward just chuckled as the tears fell down his cheeks.

“Please, don’t do this. I-i didn’t do anything t-to you!” Caleb shouted but was quickly shut up by Edward slapping him across the face. He felt blood run down his cheek, Edward laughed darkly he looked down at his hands not noticing his black demon claws were out and were dripping with bright red blood.

“Sorry about that, accident.” Edward said lowly as he walked away from the now sobbing man. 

Harry walked up to Caleb and whispered in his ear “It’s time to get started.” and he took the scalpel and dragged it into the sides of his mouth giving him a small bloodied smile. Just as Caleb thought it was over Harry grabbed the inside of his mouth and yanked upwards tearing the flesh off the sides of his mouth. Caleb’s eyes widened as he let out a pained scream. It felt as if he was being teared apart, Harry had broken his jaw and the skin around his mouthy. He proceeded to pull at his now separated jaw until he heard a loud crack and the joints in the back of his skull separated. Edward looked at the now mutilated head. It was disgusting yet he looked at his brother in approval.

“Did I do good Eddy?” Harry said looking at Edward with puppy eyes. How could something like him be so deadly. Edward looked at the now separated head that had separated from the rest of the body.

“Of course you did, Haz. Marcel will be so proud once he see’s this.” Edward replied petting Harry’s head.

~  
*Gore is over*

“Haz, Ed, I’m home. Mum’s in the car getting some things.” Marcel said walking into the Styles household. He looked around until he came across his bedroom and saw two figures standing holding a box. “Hazza, Eddy?” He questioned and turned on the lights. But what he saw shocked him. It was his brothers with blood splattered clothes. Harry’s white shirt was ripped and so was Edward’s black shirt. But before Marcel got to say another word Harry had thrusted the box into his waiting hands. 

“Open it!” Harry exclaimed excited. Still in shock Marcel nodded his head and unknowingly open the box but the scream he let out was not what Harry was expecting. Marcel threw the box back at them and ran outside to find his mum on the floor with no head. 

“Sorry about that, Marcy we had to take care of her before she got in the way.” Edward said appearing behind Marcel and hugging him.

But it was too late for the the older boys, their neighbor had called the police when she heard Marcel scream. She had known about the eldest ones being evil creatures of the night.

So it was minutes later when the Summersville police arrived at the house and detained the boys. They were through into the jail and held for questioning and eventually proudly admitted to the crimes but there was no evidence except the blood on their clothing. With so little they could only put them in a mental asylum until they had enough evidence to put them in prison. They had six years in Summersville and if they found evidence they could send them in for life but until then it was six years. The fifty people were never found and were forgotten except for The Styles Triplets they would always remember, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything with the police was made up this stuff doesn't really happen without evidence. It's just for the sake of the story so don't get butt hurt.


End file.
